supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Park of Otherworldly Love
The object of this quest is to collect romantic gift baskets for the aliens. Each romantic gift basket requires a certain number of flower bouquets and gifts. To do this, you will need to gather seeds to grow the flowers, packaging to wrap the bouquets and gifts, then combine all of the ingredients into collected packages to make the romantic gift baskets. After each romantic gift basket is prepared, you will receive a reward. You can continue to earn more rewards, even after you've earned the main reward - the Park of Otherworldly Love. You will receive Love Letters throughout the quest, which will be used to determine your ranking within a group of 100 random players. The quest takes place on the Event Island, which is currently hosting the Gift Booth. 'Requirements:' *Level 15 'Timing:' *You have 21 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Step 1:' Peruvian Lily bouquet, Gerbera Daisy bouquet, Orchid bouquet **'Reward:' Cupid Keeper + 10,000 *'Step 2:' "Faltering Hope" basket, "Shy smile" basket, "Precious dream" basket **'Reward:' 25 *'Step 3:' "Dawn of beauty" basket, "Romantic sonnet" basket, "Grace" set, "Romantic romance" set **'Reward:' “Intergalactic Romance” Statue + 10 *'Step 4:' "Shy smile" basket, "Precious dream" basket, "Awkward kiss" set, "Beauty of love" set, "Tummy butterfly" set **'Reward:' Florist (600 every 2 hours, needs 15 to start) *'Step 5:' "Romantic sonnet" basket, "Grace" set, "Beauty of love" set, "Romantic romance" set, "Tummy butterfly" set **'Reward:' Park of Otherworldly Love (4800 , 2-5 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize (Park of Otherworldly Love), you can continue completing the tasks to get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra step 1:' "Faltering Hope" basket, "Precious dream" basket, "Grace" set **'Reward:' 25,000 + 45 Energy x3 *'Extra step 2:' "Shy smile" basket, "Romantic sonnet" basket, "Romantic romance" set **'Reward:' 25 + 500 *'Extra step 3:' "Dawn of beauty" basket, "Awkward kiss" set, "Beauty of love" set, "Tummy butterfly" set **'Reward:' 10 'Quest steps:' 'Gathering ingredients:' Ingredients are gathered by completing tasks on the Order Board for the Alie and Carolina, and collecting Packages from the Post Office. For each task, you will earn Packaging, and one of 5 flower seeds (Peruvian Lily, Gerbera Daisy, Orchid, Flamingo Lily, Blue Rose). The number of Packages, Packaging or flower seeds you will need to gather depends on the number of romantic gift baskets you need to make, and the ingredients needed to make each bouquet and gift. The charts below will show you how much of each item you need. Step 1: 3 packaging *3 Peruvian Lily seeds, 3 Gerbera Daisy seeds, and 3 Orchid seeds. Step 2: 15 packaging, 4 packages *6 Peruvian Lily, 3 Gerbera Daisy, 6 Orchid, and 3 Blue Rose seeds. Step 3: 26 packaging, 8 packages *6 Peruvian Lily, 6 Gerbera Daisy, 3 Orchid, 15 Flamingo Lily, and 6 Blue Rose seeds. Step 4: 34 packaging, 11 packages *9 Peruvian Lily, 9 Gerbera Daisy, 15 Orchid, 3 Flamingo Lily, and 12 Blue Rose seeds. Step 5: 34 packaging, 11 packages *6 Peruvian Lily, 6 Gerbera Daisy, 6 Orchid, 18 Flamingo Lily, and 12 Blue Rose seeds. You can continue completing the tasks. There’s a set of 3 extra task sets which cycle through unlimited times. Extra Step 1: 18 packaging, 5 packages *9 Peruvian Lily, 3 Gerbera Daisy, 6 Orchid seeds, 3 Flamingo Lily, and 3 Blue Rose seeds. Extra Step 2: 18 packaging, 6 packages *3 Peruvian Lily , 3 Gerbera Daisy, 3 Orchid, 9 Flamingo Lily, and 6 Blue Rose seeds. Extra Step 3: 29 packaging, 9 packages *6 Peruvian Lily, 12 Gerbera Daisy, 9 Orchid, 6 Flamingo Lily, and 9 Blue Rose seeds. sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-ingredients.PNG|Order Board sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-ingredients-complete.PNG|Orders completed Once you've completed all of the orders for the aliens, you will have to wait until you have finished packaging the gift baskets before you will get more orders from the aliens. After you complete a task successfully, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the next task (you can skip this waiting time with ). Bonus Tasks may appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus) *You can receive twice the amount of Love Letters for completing these tasks. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and cannot be deleted during the completion time. *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Event Island:' 'Growing Flowers' Flowers are grown in the Orangerie Beds. You are given 3 Orangerie Beds. You will need seeds and Water from the Water Tower to grow the flowers. Some flowers require 1 watering, and some require 2 waterings. Each watering time takes 1-3 hours, depending on the type of flower planted. Once you're finished watering the flowers, you will need to allow them time to grow. Flowers take the same time to grow as they took to water one time. For example, a Peruvian Lily takes 1h to water and 1h to grow; a Blue Rose takes 3h to water (each time) and 3h to grow. Start planting seeds as soon as possible! Don't wait, you will need lots of flowers, and the number of Orangerie beds you have are limited! Total time to water and grow each flower: *Peruvian Lily - 2 hours (1h to water + 1h to grow) *Gerbera Daisy - 4 hours (2h to water + 2h to grow) *Orchid - 6 hours (3h to water + 3h to grow) *Flamingo Lily - 6 hours (2h to water x2 + 2h to grow) *Blue Rose - 9 hours (3h to water x2 + 3h to grow) 'Flower Stall:' *Bouquets are made in the Flower Stall on Event Island. You will need packaging and Flowers to make each bouquet. *You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Making bouquets takes 1-2 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). As soon as you have enough seeds, go immediately to the Flower Stall! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do three at a time! sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-1-1.PNG|Flower Stall 1 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-1-2.PNG|Flower Stall 1 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-2-1.PNG|Flower Stall 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-2-2.PNG|Flower Stall 2 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-3-1.PNG|Flower Stall 3 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-3-2.PNG|Flower Stall 3 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-3-3.PNG|Flower Stall 3 - page 3 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-4-1.PNG|Flower Stall 4 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-4-2.PNG|Flower Stall 4 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-4-3.PNG|Flower Stall 4 - page 3 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-5-1.PNG|Flower Stall 5 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-5-2.PNG|Flower Stall 5 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-5-3.PNG|Flower Stall 5 - page 3 'Souvenir Island:' *No gifts are needed in stage 1 of this quest! *Gifts are packaged at Souvenir Island on Event Island. You will need 1 or more packages, and 1 packaging to make gifts. *Some gifts require several packages and packaging! *Gifts take 1-4 hours to make (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). As soon as you have enough of each ingredient, go immediately to Souvenir Island! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time! sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-2-1.PNG|Souvenir Island 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-3-1.PNG|Souvenir Island 3 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-3-2.PNG|Souvenir Island 3 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-4-1.PNG|Souvenir Island 4 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-4-2.PNG|Souvenir Island 4 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-5-1.PNG|Souvenir Island 5 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-5-2.PNG|Souvenir Island 5 - page 2 'Gift Booth:' *No gifts are needed in stage 1 of this quest! *Baskets are packaged at the Gift Booth on Event Island. You will need 1 gift box, 1 or more packaging, and 1 or more bouquets to make baskets. *Some baskets require several packages and packaging! *Baskets take 3-4 hours to make (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). As soon as you have enough of each ingredient, go immediately to the Gift Booth! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time! sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-2-1.PNG|Gift Booth 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-2-2.PNG|Gift Booth 2 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-3-1.PNG|Gift Booth 3 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-3-2.PNG|Gift Booth 3 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-4-1.PNG|Gift Booth 4 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-4-2.PNG|Gift Booth 4 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-4-3.PNG|Gift Booth 4 - page 3 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-5-1.PNG|Gift Booth 5 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-5-2.PNG|Gift Booth 5 - page 2 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-gift-booth-5-3.PNG|Gift Booth 5 - page 3 You can track your progress (how many baskets you've made) on the "Rewards" tab. When you finish with the Orangerie, Flower Stall, and Souvenir Island, you will see a message to proceed to the Gift Booth. sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-orangerie-complete.PNG sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-flower-stall-complete.PNG sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-souvenir-island-complete.PNG 'Ratings:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Love Letters, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Golden Love Emblem - gives 5-10 and 5-10 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Love Emblem - gives 4-7 and 4-7 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Love Emblem - gives 3-5 and 3-5 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 80 *7-10th places: 60 *11-15th places: 45 *16-20th places: 35 *21-25th places: 25 sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-park-of-otherworldly-love-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Event Island